Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprint apparatus, an imprint method, and a method of manufacturing an article.
Description of the Related Art
An imprint technique of transferring a pattern formed on a mold to an imprint material on a substrate is attracting attention as one of mass-production lithography techniques for magnetic storage media, semiconductor devices, and the like. In an imprint apparatus using such imprint, technique, a mold having a pattern formed on it and an imprint material supplied onto a substrate are brought into contact with each other, and the imprint material is cured in this state. The pattern can be formed on the substrate by separating the mold from the cured imprint material.
The manufacture of a semiconductor device or the like requires a step of overlaying a plurality of patterns on a single substrate. In an imprint apparatus, therefore, it is important to transfer the pattern of a mold by accurately overlaying the pattern region of the mold on a shot region formed on a substrate. Accordingly, Japanese Patent No. 4512167 has proposed an imprint apparatus that corrects a magnification component between a substrate and a mold using the difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the substrate (shot region) and the mold (pattern region) by controlling the temperature of the substrate and mold.
The imprint apparatus described in Japanese Patent. No. 4512167 can perform only magnification correction between the substrate and the mold since it controls the temperature of the substrate and mold as a whole. However, a shot region on the substrate may be deformed to include components such as a trapezoid component and barrel component in a series of semiconductor device manufacturing steps and the like. Even if such deformation has occurred in the shot region, it is important to accurately transfer the pattern of the mold to the shot region.